Tight Ends and Tackle Boxes
by amandac3
Summary: Edward and Jasper have been playing football for as long as they can remember. What happens when they are paired up as roommates for the NFL Scouting Combine? Will they be able to keep their eyes on the ball or will they give in to the feelings coursing between them? **Entry for the Slash/Backslash 4.0 contest.


SLASH BACKSLASH 4.0 CONTEST

Title: Tight Ends and Tackle Boxes

Author: amandac3

Beta: LovinRob

Pairing: Edward/Jasper

Rating, Disclaimer, and appropriate Warnings: Rated M for language and boy love of the citrus variety. I took creative liberties with the actual NFL details and timelines for the events portrayed in this story. Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all of its original characters.

Word Count: 8,982

**Summary: **Edward and Jasper have been playing football for as long as they can remember. What happens when they are paired up as roommates for the NFL Scouting Combine? Will they be able to keep their eyes on the ball or will they give in to the feelings coursing between them?

Please see all entries at: slashbackslash dot livejournal dot c o m

* * *

**~*TE&TB*~**

_Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. At this time we will begin general boarding for American Airlines flight 1623 with direct service from Ann Arbor, Michigan to Indianapolis, Indiana._

"Hey Mase, you think we'll get to see Peyton Manning while we're there? That'd be fucking BA, dude."

"I seriously doubt it, bro."

"Why not? We're going to be playing on his field."

"Huff, Peyton Manning is a franchise quarterback. Why the fuck would he come to the Scouting Combine?"

"I don't know, Edward. To scope out the competition?"

I just shake my head at my teammate, roommate and closest friend on the planet. Emmett and I have known each other since birth. We were born 10 minutes apart. I was born at 11:53pm on June 20 and Emmett was born at 12:03am on June 21. Our mothers shared a recovery suite because the maternity ward was overcrowded. They became instant friends and, as they say, the rest is history.

My earliest memories all center around football. Tossing around a small stuffed football that my dad gave me for my second birthday. Tackling Emmett in the backyard when we were three years old because at the time he was a scrawny little shit and I could take him. Playing in our first Tiny-Mite game at the age of 4 even though the age limit was 5 because we were just that amazing. Going to every Sunday home game of the Seattle Seahawks with our dads from the time we were five. Going to the Pop Warner Super Bowl in Florida when we were eight. The list of memories is endless.

We grew up in the tiny little town of Forks in Washington State, population 3,532. The town lives and breathes football, of all ages. Friday nights are for the high school games. Saturday's are for the Pop Warner games. Sunday's are for the NFL games, of course. People even gather in numbers for practice scrimmages that take place during the week as well.

By the time Emmett and I entered high school, we were already well known amongst the coaches and the older players. There really wasn't a question about whether we'd be on the team or not. It was a question of whether we'd make Varsity or not. The Varsity team already had a stellar quarterback in senior Garrett Smith and he took me under his wing after I made the team. Emmett had gone from a scrawny, knob kneed runt to a burly, muscular 6 foot 7 inch beast. He has always been my left tackle on the offensive line. If anyone can keep my ass protected, it's Huff.

Huff is a nickname that he earned when he was six years old. He would always huff and pout when he wouldn't get his way, which was often. He always wanted to do crazy things, like back flip off the high dive at the local pool even though he didn't know how to swim. His mother would always say, _'You're so huffy'_ and when I started calling him Huff it just stuck. Even his crotchety old grandmother calls him that.

During my junior year, I started getting a lot of attention from different recruiters from colleges across the country. I didn't pay them much attention at the time and just let my dad deal with them. It was during my senior year that I became more involved. Emmett and I decided a long time ago that we would do everything in our power to attend the same college. So when the University of Michigan came calling with a full ride for each of us we were beyond excited. And that fall we donned the blue and gold uniforms for the first time and were officially Wolverines.

I spent most of my time in high school focusing on football and my academics as well. There was no time for dates or dances. My mother had to beg me to go to my senior prom. I wanted to stay home and study practice tapes and she about had a heart attack. I was surprised that I managed to find a date. I took Bella Swan, the shy girl from my AP bio class. She was pretty enough and she looked really nice in her short, blue dress. My mother was over the moon and must have taken a zillion pictures of us.

Huff took his long-time girlfriend, Kate. It was an emotional night for them. We were moving to Ann Arbor after we graduated and she was moving to San Diego. Even though they had been dating for almost two years, they decided to part ways after high school was over. It was one of those 'if it's meant to be, we'll find each other again' things. So they spent most of the night wrapped up in each other.

At the end of the night, Bella got brave and kissed me. It was… not good. It was like kissing my mother. I had been keeping a secret from everyone, apart from Huff of course, for quite some time now. At that point, I was pretty sure that I was gay. Up until then, I had never acted on these feelings so that's why I wasn't sure. It was my freshman year when I realized that I found Garrett attractive. He was an inch or two shorter than my 6 foot 4 inch frame. He had dirty blonde hair that was always flopping into his icy blue eyes. I would find myself staring at him while we were playing shirts against skins and he was on the skins team. I started to make myself uncomfortable with the amount of gawking I was doing so I was quite thankful that he seemed oblivious to my crush.

One night, Garrett and I stayed behind after practice to work on some throwing techniques. He was always so willing to help me become a better player. I was thoroughly distracted by his bare chest that after seven failed attempts to successfully complete a pass to him he decided to show me. He stood right behind me and put his right hand on my right hip and his left hand on my left shoulder. I could feel his warm breath hitting my neck and it made me shiver. If he noticed he didn't make a remark about it. He proceeded to twist my body to show me the proper position to release the ball. When he asked me if I got it, I told him I did. He smacked my ass and told me to show him. I completed the next pass perfectly, boner and all. I was thankful for the cup I was wearing under my thin cotton shorts.

I usually tried to skip the shower after practices, choosing to shower at home instead but Garrett wanted to go eat and wouldn't take no for an answer. He stripped unceremoniously and grabbed his body wash and shampoo out of his duffel bag. I was left staring at his ass as he walked toward the communal showers. Apparently I was a glutton for punishment because I stripped as well and followed him in. He had his back to me so I was able to stare at him. The way his back muscles flexed as he washed his body. The way the water glided over his shoulders. The firm curve of his ass. The visible strength in his thighs. His cock as he suddenly turned around.

I hope I managed to turn away fast enough. He didn't say anything so I peeked back over at him. He had his eyes shut and his head thrown back. He was rinsing the shampoo from his hair. I let my eyes follow the trail of suds down his chest. Down and over the smooth ridges of his pectorals and his abdominals. Down into the V that is cut into his lower stomach and finally down and around his limp, uncut cock. I turned abruptly, before he opened his eyes and found me staring at him with a raging hard on. I needed to distract myself so I focused on washing my body, not touching my cock and willing it to stand down. I thought about unpleasant things like my grandmother's bra and underwear hanging from the chandelier in our dining room the last time she visited. _'They need to air dry'_ she had told me. I shuddered, mission accomplished.

"Hurry up, dude. I'm fucking starved and there is a double cheeseburger calling my name." Garrett said as he walked past me, again giving me another chance to ogle his ass.

I swiped some shampoo over my shaved head and rinsed off. When I made it back over by the lockers, Garrett had just pulled his jeans up over his bare ass. He turned and I couldn't help when my eyes dropped to the open button fly. I watched his long fingers button them and I felt my cock tingle in anticipation. I shook my head to clear the fog and we managed to get dressed without any further incident. Then we went and had dinner at the diner.

After that night, if I couldn't shower at home I refused to shower outside of a stall. The only one who made any mention of it was Huff and of course it was mentioned jokingly, something about me being embarrassed about the size of my dick. I had been keeping these feelings secret for a while now. I felt bad keeping things from him so that night I told him that I thought I might be gay. I was worried about how he might react. We had spent so much time together growing up that I thought maybe he would freak out. I should have known that he'd be fine with it and even made jokes to make me feel better. He was slightly miffed when he asked if I had the hots for him and I told him no. I can admit that he is good looking, all dimples and muscles and blonde hair and blue eyes, but he's my best friend and that is the extent of my feelings for him.

Midway through our freshman year at U-M, I met Marco. He was the epitome of tall, dark and handsome. He was Italian, accent included, with dark hair that curled at the ends even though it was cropped closely to his head. His eyes were a deep jade green. It was after midnight and I couldn't sleep so I was in the gym doing some cardio. He strolled in wearing a pair of white Adidas track pants and a matching jacket. He looked around and when he spotted me on the treadmill he started moving towards me. I knew from the moment he walked in that he was an attractive man but my breath hitched at his beauty when he climbed onto the machine directly to my left.

He smiled a perfect toothy grin at me and said _'Ciao, I'm Marco.'_ and when he unzipped his jacket leaving him in a black wife beater I stumbled and almost fell off the treadmill. He actually laughed at me and I couldn't help but laugh back. I slowed the machine to that of a brisk walk. I told him my name was Edward Masen, but that everyone called me Mase. He said he liked Edward better. We ended up walking something like 12 miles on the treadmill that night. He was not shy at all and very open with his sexuality. He asked me to have dinner with him the following night and I readily agreed. I had my first kiss since senior prom that night. My first kiss with a guy. I fell hard and I fell fast for Marco.

He was a year ahead of me when we met. We dated for three years until he graduated. The weeks surrounding that time were very difficult for both of us. Marco was returning to Italy after graduation. His student visa was expiring and his family was expecting him back. We discussed all the options and, as painful as it was, we decided it was best to part ways. I saw him off at the airport a few weeks later with a teary but passionate goodbye kiss at the security gate. I watched him walk away from me until he turned down another corridor and I couldn't see him anymore, suddenly feeling like half of me was missing. That was six months ago and things are better now, I'm better now. We keep in contact occasionally by email and, as heartbreaking as our split was, I'm grateful to still have this small link to him.

Emmett and I are seniors now and we are heading to Indianapolis for the NFL's Scouting Combine. I'm excited to get on the field, meet some new people, new players, new coaches and new GM's. It's time to show off and hopefully next summer after graduation Huff and I will be drafted. I've garnered quite a bit of attention with the NFL and am expected to be drafted pretty early in the first round. They are guessing within the top ten. This is going to be a fun week, with the exception of my roommate situation. The coordinators wouldn't allow Huff and I to room together, stating that no current teammates will be roomed together because they want to encourage the players to get to know one another. When I found out who I was paired with over breakfast this morning I practically choked to death on my orange juice.

"Who did they pair you up with, Mase?" Emmett asked.

"Jasper Hale." I told him.

"Tight end from Texas Tech Jasper Hale?" He asked, grinning.

"Yes." I muttered.

"Openly gay Jasper Hale?" He asked again, still grinning.

"Yes." I sighed.

"Under Armor model Jasper Hale?" He asked once more, now smirking.

"YES!" I shouted and he laughed.

"This is gonna be awesome." He said.

"Fucking fuck." I mumbled while scrubbing my hands over my face.

Huff's been giving me shit about it all morning.

"I wonder if Jasper Hale will bring his sister?" Emmett ponders to himself once we are seated on the plane.

"Who is his sister and why would he bring her?" I ask, watching the guys manhandle all the luggage down on the tarmac.

"Who is his sister? Where have you been, Edward? Rosalie Hale is only the hottest woman on the face of the planet. She's also the captain of the Dallas Cowboy cheerleaders." He says in that 'duh' tone of voice.

"Cheerleaders are not my forte, Emmett." I tell him.

He just laughs and slaps me on the back. After the plane is ready and they have closed all the doors, I close my eyes. I hate flying. I especially hate taking off. Emmett on the other hand loves it and lifts his arms up in the air and yells, "Wheeeeeeeeeeee!" as we are climbing into the sky. Thankfully the flight is short, just about an hour. Long enough to be served a drink, chug it and prepare for landing.

Once we arrive in Indianapolis and gather our bags we head out to where the shuttles are waiting to whisk us away to the Omni Severin Hotel, our home away from home for the next week. It's a short drive, only about 10 miles, and my nerves are starting to spike as I wonder if Jasper has arrived already.

The hotel is pretty lavish. The lobby has shiny marble floors and there are plush gold sofas and high backed red arm chairs set up in several conversational groupings. The front desk is high and tiled in the same shiny marble as the floor. There is also a waterfall on the wall behind the desk with the name of the hotel etched into the stone surface. The lady at the front desk is well dressed and smiles radiantly at us as we approach. I feel ratty in my worn out jeans and threadbare white vee neck with a days worth of scruff on my face. Maybe I should have changed.

"Welcome to Indianapolis, gentleman. Shall I assume you're here for the Combine this week?" The tag on her shirt says her name is Siobhan.

"Yes ma'am. I'm Emmett McCarty and this is Edward Masen. Are we able to check in yet?" Emmett asks.

"Let me check, sir." She tells us.

"Well, Mr. Hale arrived yesterday with his sister. We were able to check him into the room you will be sharing with him this morning, Mr. Masen. Let me get you your key." Siobhan tells me.

"No shit, dude! Rosalie is here! Man, this week is definitely gonna be awesome." Emmett tells me, elbowing me in the side for emphasis.

"Here you go, Mr. Masen. You'll be in room 513 on the fifth floor. Let me check on your room Mr. McCarty." Siobhan says, typing away on the keyboard. "Unfortunately sir, your room won't be available until later this afternoon. You can leave your cell phone number with us and we'd be happy to give you a call just as soon as it's ready for you."

"You can just give me the number to Rosalie Hale's room instead." Emmett tells her, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Siobhan blushes and giggles, "I'm sorry, sir, but we are not allowed to give out that information."

"I'll just have to track her down then." Emmett says before telling her his cell phone number.

"Enjoy your stay, gentlemen." Siobhan says when we are finished checking in.

"Let's go find Jasper Hale shall we?" Emmett says, linking his arm through mine and pulling me towards the elevator.

"Why do you keep calling him Jasper Hale? And please, please, I'm begging you not to embarrass me. I'll make your protein shakes for a month, just please." I plead.

"Hmmm… Make it washing my stinky socks and jock straps and you have a deal." He laughs.

"That's gross, dude." I say, scrunching my face up in disgust.

"Yup." He says pushing the button to call the elevator.

The ride to the fifth floor is quick and as soon as I step foot into the hallway my nerves spike. I don't know why I'm so nervous. It may be because I know that Jasper is gay or perhaps because he's hot or because he's a good ball player. Thinking about Jasper and playing with balls is not helping my case here at all. I take a deep breath and slide the card into the slot pushing the door open when the light blinks green.

The room is pretty spacious. There are two queen beds with dark espresso wood headboards pushed against the left wall that is painted a light brown. The wall in front of us is all windows and with the curtains drawn I can see the Indianapolis skyline. The right wall has a desk with a chair as well as a low dresser with 6 drawers. There is a large flat screen TV mounted to the wall above it. Directly inside the room to the left are the bathroom and the closet. I peek inside the bathroom and see a large, deep tub with jets and a glass enclosed shower. There are two sinks along the vanity and the toilet is behind another door.

The bedding is all silky browns and creams. I drop my bags and leap onto the bed, groaning in pleasure as I sink into the delicious softness of the mattress.

"Save the moaning and groaning for Jasper Hale, Mase." Emmett tells me, snickering.

"Shut the fuck up, Huff." I tell him, burying my face into the soft, down pillow.

"I wonder where Jasper Hale is?" Emmett asks.

"Stop calling him that." I say, chucking the decorative pillow from my bed at him.

Emmett turns on the TV and plops down in the desk chair, flicking through the channels. I close my eyes and I must doze off. I dream about dark curly hair and hazel eyes. Muscular thighs and ripped abdominals. Licking lips and teeth that nip. Entwined legs and bath tubs. Bulging biceps and long fingers. Muted moans and passionate panting. These all play out in flashes. I hear giggling and whispers and it pulls me from my dream. I open my eyes and look directly into the hazel eyes from my dream. They are staring back at me from the bed next to mine.

"Shit." I say, bolting upright.

"Rise and shine, moaning Masen." Emmett chortles.

I see a statuesque blond perched cross legged on the desk facing toward Emmett. She's wearing a teeny tiny red bikini with a sheer white sarong wrapped around her waist. She giggles at him. I'm going to fathom a guess and say this is Rosalie.

"How long was I asleep?" I ask nobody in particular.

"Long enough for you to hump the mattress." Emmett tells me, both him and the girl giggling.

I move my feet off the side of the bed and face my roommate.

"Sorry about that." I say sheepishly. "I'm Edward Masen, everyone calls me Mase though." I say, reaching out my hand to him.

"Jasper Hale. And it's quite alright." He tells me with a devilish grin. "Good dream?"

I blush. I don't ever blush.

Emmett cracks up loudly. "Oh, I like you Jasper Hale."

I notice for the first time that Jasper is shirtless and his hair is a wild mess. He has on a pair of powder blue shorts with a thin black pin stripe. They are short, like resting mid-thigh short, and there is a tie at the waist signifying that these are swim trunks and not underwear as I first thought. Since Rosalie is in a bathing suit as well I assume they've been swimming.

"Is the pool heated?" I ask suddenly.

"Yes. Did you bring your trunks, Mase?" Jasper asks me.

Hearing his voice, which sounds like gritty sand paper covered in honey, say my name does something to me and I must make some sort of noise because he cocks his head to the side and smirks and I can hear Emmett snickering behind me.

I take a deep breath, "No. It's February. In Indy. Didn't think I'd be needing them."

"That's too bad. Although…" Jasper says, standing up and stretching, pulling his abs tight and causing his shorts to drop down even lower on his hips. My mouth waters at the sight. "There is always skinny dipping." He says, slowly rubbing his hand across his lower stomach.

I rub both of my hands across my freshly shaved head and fall back on the bed. Closing my eyes, I groan, "Fuck me."

**)*(**

Since we didn't have to report to the combine until tomorrow morning we decided to go have dinner at Adobo Grill. Jasper said he read great things about it and really wanted to try it. He also shyly filled us in on his weird tradition of trying at least one margarita in every city that he visits. I smiled and decided to store that tidbit of information for later.

Rosalie excused herself to go clean up and I thought Emmett was going to pounce on her. The ringing of a cell phone broke him out of his trance. Rosalie smirked at him.

"I wanna dance with somebody?" She asked with a cocked eyebrow and a cocked hip.

"Best Whitney song ever, baby-cakes." Emmett told her.

Emmett's room is ready for him now so he leaves, following Rosalie out the door. We decided to meet downstairs in the lobby at 6:00 so that gives us about 45 minutes to get ready. I'm still lying on the bed and Jasper is still standing between our two beds. Still standing there in his tiny swim trunks, all bare chested and beautiful.

"I'm gonna go take a shower right quick." Jasper says, breaking me out of my spell.

He must have caught me staring because he smiles this sexy smile at me. This smile that says 'I see you, baby' and I swoon like a teenage girl. Internally of course.

After Jasper is safely locked away behind the bathroom door I start to unpack my bags. I need something to distract me. Something to keep me from thinking about Jasper and showers. I can practically visualize him standing behind those clear glass doors. The steam billowing around his naked body. The water cascading over his broad shoulders and his muscular back and chest and…

I shake my head. This train of thought is not helping me. I pull my socks and underwear out of the small compartment of my suitcase and open one of the top drawers on the dresser. Big mistake. The drawer is filled with Jasper's socks and underwear. They are all Under Armor, one of the perks of being a model for them I assume. I grab a pair of grey briefs, it's the typical UA moisture wicking material and they are rather tiny. My mind wanders to what Jasper would look like wearing them. I've seen about all there is to him. Just about. I can imagine how these briefs would hug his ass and cup his cock. I'd really like to hug his ass and cup his cock.

"Fuck, I'm so screwed." I say to the underwear I'm still fondling in my hands.

Before I realize what I'm doing I have the boxers held up to my face. The silky material feels cool and smooth against my nose and lips. I imagine nuzzling my face into them when they are filled with Jasper. Feeling the rock hard outline of his cock as it twitches when I blow my warm breath over him.

I inhale sharply through my nose and the scent makes me dizzy. It's a mix of Cool Water and Tide, my new favorite fragrance. I unconsciously press my palm roughly over my rapidly growing erection. I rub up and down a few times and when a rather loud moan escapes my lips, my eyes pop open and I'm slightly creeped out with myself over what I'm doing. I'm smelling the man's underwear for Christ's sake.

I toss the briefs back into the drawer, slamming it shut. I take a few deep breaths and when I've calmed down a bit, meaning my cock has partially deflated because let's face it, I doubt I'll ever be anywhere near flaccid with Jasper nearby, let alone a wet and naked Jasper.

And I'm hard again. More deep breaths. I open the other top drawer, which is empty thankfully, and toss my socks and underwear into it. I pull my tees and jeans out, placing them in the next drawer. I move to the closet and hang up my suit jacket and slacks. I briefly wonder if the hotel has a pressing service because I'm hopeless with an iron. For some reason, seeing my light grey suit sharing closet space with Jasper's navy blue one makes my chest feel all warm and tingly.

I have serious issues. I've known the guy for all of an hour and I've already had a naughty dream about him, I've smelled his underwear and now I'm visualizing shared closet space. Next thing I know, I'll be imagining our house – two stories with both an upper and lower balcony, a big king sized bed with white and sea-foam green bedding, a large backyard where our Jack Russell terrier named Scout runs and plays ball. We'll have family barbecues…

"What in the fuck is wrong with me?" I groan, roughly rubbing my head.

"You alright?" Jasper asks, making me jump.

He scared the shit out of me. I turn around and he's much closer than I anticipated. He smells so fucking good. Soap and Cool Water and toothpaste. I swallow back my mouthful of drool and I can't help it, my eyes wander. Wild and crazy hair, hazel eyes, flushed cheeks. Bare muscular chest, slim waist and hips. And nothing but a small towel barely hanging onto those slim hips.

"Don't they have bigger towels?" I blurt out.

Jasper laughs loudly, "Would you like me to call the front desk to find out?"

I don't respond, I just watch as he walks over to the dresser and drops the towel as if I'm not standing right here. Holy fuck, his ass... I should probably turn away but I don't, no way. Besides it's not like he asked for any privacy or anything. And wouldn't you know it, he grabs the damn grey briefs. I groan and bend my knees, trying to adjust my raging hard on. They look so much fucking better than I imagined.

"Shower." I grunt and turn into the bathroom.

I shower quickly, meaning I was able to rub one out in about 30 seconds. My spank bank is currently on overload. As I'm drying off I realize that I didn't bring any clean clothes in with me. I contemplate putting my dirty clothes back on but decide against it. If Jasper can walk around naked, so can I. Well, I wrap one of those tiny towels around my hips, I don't have the balls to strut my naked ass around in front Jasper. Yet, at least.

I try not to look at him, but he's like a beacon. A beacon dressed in a loose fitting pair of button fly jeans and short sleeve plaid button down shirt. The shirt is still unbuttoned, exposing those abs that I just want to lick and bite. I focus on getting my clothes out of the drawers and head back into the bathroom. I can feel his eyes on me the whole time. Like a caress. I didn't realize I was holding my breath until I'm back in the bathroom and inhale sharply. I dress quickly, almost forgetting to put deodorant on in my haste.

"You ready?" I ask Jasper.

He's still on the bed, with his shirt still unbuttoned, playing with his iPhone. He stands and makes a show of buttoning his shirt and all I want to do is stalk over to him and unbutton it again. I close my eyes and rub my hand over the peach fuzz on my head. I contemplate sleeping with Emmett in his room but squash that thought immediately. I want to be here with Jasper, even if it kills me. When I open my eyes Jasper is standing right in front of me. Like, right in front of me. Inches, centimeters separate us. He's a couple inches shorter than my six foot four. We stare at each other for seconds, minutes, hours, lifetimes. I see a swirl of emotions in his eyes. His beautiful fucking eyes. I think we are having a moment. His lips quirk up in a shy but sexy smile and I can't help but smile back.

"Ready." He whispers, leaning towards me a bit before walking around me to open the door.

**)*(**

Dinner was fun. We ate good food and drank way too many margaritas. It seems that tequila makes Jasper a bit handsy and turns me into a giggler. It started with subtle brushes of fingers against fingers, knees against knees, shoulders against shoulders. It progressed to hands on forearms, hands on knees, hands on thighs. A thumb along my bottom lip where some salt lingered from one of the many margaritas I'd consumed. I felt my cheeks flush and my cock harden at the intimate touch. Chancing a look at my loud best friend, I see him and Rosalie smiling at the two of us.

On the ride home I realized I was bit more tipsy than I originally thought. I found myself leaning into Jasper on the cab ride back to the hotel. And I relished the feel of his arm around my waist as he practically had to drag me up to our room. I had no shame as I toed my shoes off and stripped my jeans down my legs on the short journey to my bed where I fell face first. I could hear Jasper's chuckles and then found myself giggling like a loon when he grabbed my hips and attempted to turn my 225 pound frame over. I decided to help him out and turned over onto my back. He was shirtless as he climbed onto the bed on his knees. I couldn't take my eyes off of him as he straddled my thighs and pushed my tee up my stomach, giggling again because the soft featherlight touch of his fingertips tickled against my ribs.

"You're so beautiful, Mase." He whispers, leaning down to me.

"You too, Jay." I tell him as I run my hands from his knees up to his thighs and back again.

"Jay. I like that. Lift your head for me, handsome." He tells me as he bunches my shirt up at my neck.

I lift up so he can pull my shirt off. This motion causes my lower half to lift off the bed and Jasper slides down so he is now straddling my waist.

"Oh fuck!" I grunt gripping his hips when he swivels his ass on my cock.

"Mmm…" Jasper hums as he drags his nose along my jawline before lightly rubbing his lips against mine. "Can I kiss you, Edward?"

"Please." I pant breathlessly against his lips, loving the feeling of his warm, solid chest against mine.

He leans down and presses his lips to mine with more force. He moves his hands up and cups my neck with one and caresses my cheek with the other. I run my hands along the smooth expanse of his back and hold him to me tighter. He tilts his head and licks against my lips, asking for entrance. I open up willingly and let his tongue slip into my mouth and tangle with my own. My hips have taken on a life of their own and are lifting up into him.

I gasp for air as he moves his mouth down my chin, down my chest, down my stomach, until he's hovering over my rock hard cock. I can feel his harsh breaths against me and it makes me twitch. He notices and smirks and I laugh.

"Can I?" He asks.

"Fuck yes." I practically shout.

He peels my boxer briefs down and my cock springs back, slapping my stomach. He then pulls my underwear down past my knees and I kick them the rest of the way off. He stares at my cock and it makes me a little self-conscious, until he trails his finger from my balls up the underside of my shaft.

"Beautiful." He whispers. "Scooch up the bed for me."

I scoot up and he kneels between my legs, nuzzling his nose into my neatly trimmed pubic hair. He tugs on it with his teeth and instead of finding it weird I find it to be very erotic. He grips the base of my cock and licks around my head, making groan or growl. I can't really tell.

"God damn." I wail, pushing up into his mouth.

He stops his movement with my cock half way into his warm, wet mouth. I look down at him and slowly thrust up, checking to see if it's alright for me to do that. His resulting moan and smile around my girth is all I need to know. He stays stock still and lets me fuck his mouth. I prop one foot up on the bed for leverage and grip his crazy hair in my hands. He licks and sucks and uses the perfect amount of teeth and I feel drool dripping onto my balls. He takes advantage of that and gently rolls them in his palm, tugging just a bit.

He hums when I'm in as far as he can take me and that sets me off. I start thrusting faster and shallower and before I know it I'm on the cusp.

"Jay… Jay… Fuck. Gonna cum." I cry.

He increases his suction and I think he sucks every ounce of cum out of my body. He doesn't stop until I've been sucked dry. I'm a twitching, shivering blob as he kisses his way up to my mouth and places a sweet, chaste kiss on my lips before darkness takes over.

**)*(**

The next morning I'm regretting drinking so many damn margaritas. I whine and kick my legs free from the sheets they're tangled in. I then remember that I'm sharing a hotel room with Jasper Hale. And just like that, flashes from the night before inundate my brain. Margaritas, touches, giggles, naked chests, sweet and not-so-sweet kisses, and the blow job of all blow jobs.

"Motherfucker!" I yell, bolting upright in bed, smacking my forehead. "I'm such a douche."

I fall back into the pile of pillows and mentally chastise myself for passing out on Jasper before I could return the favor. He probably hates me now. But really, it's his fault, he practically sucked the life out of me. I also realize at this point that I'm alone in the room. A quick peek at the alarm clock tells me it's 7:20 in the morning. I also see a neatly folded piece of paper by a bottle of water and two Tylenol. Bless him. I toss the pills into my mouth and chug the whole bottle of water before reading the note.

_Mase,_

_You looked so peaceful and serene that I couldn't bear to wake you. I always work out really early in the morning and hopefully you'll be awake when I return and we can get some breakfast together._

_Yours,  
Jay_

Well, I guess he doesn't hate me. I'm stuck on the ending of the note. Yours. Yours. Yours. Yours. That's all I can think about. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. I'm still lost in my own little fantasy world when I hear Jasper sliding his key into the slot. He comes in all sexy and sweaty in a loose fitting pair of shorts and a black wife beater.

"Fuck me." I whimper and adjust my morning wood.

"Love to." He smirks and stalks towards me.

He stops on the side of the bed and leans over me, kissing me softly on the lips, "Morning, handsome."

"I'm sorry about last night, Jay." I tell him, running my fingers along his sideburns.

"I'm not." He tells me. "Now quit being all cute and pouty and lets go eat. I'm fucking starving."

**)*(**

Once we made it to the stadium and went through the schedule for the next few days, it was all business. Strategy huddles and scrimmages. Running plays and passing plays. The teams rotated throughout the day and Jasper and I played together a few times. I tried to keep my eyes focused on appropriate things but found myself checking out his ass as he was bent over on the line of scrimmage. Or watching his muscular legs as he ran down field. Or watching his biceps flex as he reached out to catch a pass. He was damn fast and was able to swiftly outrun most of his coverage. I was able to target him easily and together we made some decent plays. We received praise from several of the coaches for our excellent 'on-field chemistry' which made us both smirk. We had excellent 'off-field chemistry' too.

I've been playing football for as long as I can remember. I've had practices and practices and more practices. From practicing in my backyard with my dad to Pop Warner to High School and then to college. I've had a good routine at the gym since I was 13. But this… This is an entirely different type of practice. It's twelve hours, twelve hard, grueling hours of go, go, go from the moment you set foot on the field. Even the thirty minute lunch break was spent discussing plays and formations. So needless to say, when Jasper and I dragged our asses back up to our room after 9pm that night we both fell into my bed with little fanfare.

Same goes for Tuesday and Wednesday and Thursday. We have been sharing a bed each night but nothing happens besides a few chaste kisses before we tangle up and fall asleep. Friday we are released from practice early because all the players and coaches are required to attend dinner together that night. It was strictly business. They did serve beer and wine for those who wanted it and after the week we all had, trust me when I say that everyone wanted it. I spent the night talking with coaches and scouts and different players from colleges all over the country. But my eyes always landed back on Jasper no matter where he was in the room. He looks fucking stunning in his navy blue suit. And it seemed that he was always watching me as well. We shared secret smiles every time our eyes would meet, which was a lot. Emmett made so much fun of me each time he caught us 'making eyes' at each other. Like he was one to talk. He's head over heels for Rosalie already and has spent the past four nights in her bed. He says it's because his oaf of a roommate snores really loud and because his farts can melt walls but he's fooling no one.

A group of guys invited us all up to the pool to hang out after dinner. I was not interested in hanging out with anyone except Jasper. Thankfully, he seemed to be on the same page as me and declined their offer. The tension mounted as we rode the elevator in silence. When the door pinged, signaling we have arrived at our floor, Jasper linked his fingers with mine and pulled me behind him down the hall. He fumbled with the key card as I stood behind him, kissing his neck and rocking our hips from side to side. He yanked me in to the room and pressed me up against the wall, slamming his lips against mine.

"I want you, Mase. God! I want you so fucking bad." He croons against my lips.

I yank him closer to me by his belt loops, "Then take me, Jay."

He grabs my smoky blue tie and pulls me over to the bed. He stops at the foot of the bed and falls onto his back, crossing his arms behind his head and smiling his delicious, devilish smile.

"Strip for me, handsome." He commands.

I slip my jacket off and toss it onto the other bed. Then I slowly loosen the knot on my tie and pull it over my head, throwing it at him. I pull my white dress shirt out of my slacks and deftly unbutton it, sliding it off my shoulders. I make a show of undoing my belt and pulling it out of its loops, swinging it over my head. Jasper laughs heartily and pulls some one dollar bills out of his pocket and tosses them at me. I unbutton and unzip my pants quickly and give my hips a little shimmy, letting the silky material fall to my ankles.

"Come here." Jasper says, his voice husky.

I crawl up on the bed, hovering over him on my hands and knees. He lifts up, resting on his elbows and kisses me, his tongue languidly twisting with mine. He sits up completely, causing me to straddle his lap, and wraps his arms up and around my shoulders. I can feel his cock, hard and insistent, against my ass and I moan loudly.

"You have too many clothes on." I whisper, trailing my nose along his prominent cheekbone, up and around his ear where I suck his lobe into my mouth.

He stands, lifting me with only a little struggle, and tosses me back onto the bed. He bites his lip as he whips his clothes off until he's standing before me in nothing but his white Under Armor briefs. I can see the outline of his cock clearly through the thin material.

"I want…God!" I grab my cock and palm it roughly. "I want to stick my cock in your ass, Jay. Please."

"Fuck! I want you to stick your cock in my ass. I need it." Jasper says, ridding himself of his last remaining article of clothing.

His cock is beautiful, just like the rest of him. Thick and long and perfectly straight. The bulbous tip is shining in the dim light of our room and I want to taste him. I bolt upright and quickly suck him into my mouth, lapping at the small drop of pre-cum. He hisses and I moan at the heady, musky flavor of him. He only lets me suck him down a few times before he pushes me away,

"Fuck! Your mouth, Edward. It's something else." He says, lazily stroking his cock.

I lift my hips and push my boxer briefs down my legs. He grabs them at my knees and pulls them the rest of the way off. He also pulls my socks off that I never got around to removing during my strip tease. He then kisses the soles of each of my feet before sucking the second toe of my right foot into his mouth. The feel of his tongue wrapping around my toe is like nothing I've ever experienced before.

"Holy shit." I groan.

"You have beautiful feet." He says, releasing my toe from his mouth and kissing each digit.

He steps back and grabs his toiletry bag from the dresser. He pulls out a strip of condoms and a travel sized bottle of lube. He then crawls on the bed, right over the top of me, his cock dragging along my body as he goes until he is at the head of the bed and he lies on his back. I flip over and crawl towards him pushing his thighs up and out with my knees. I lean down so we are chest to chest. I can feel his cock nestled right up next to mine in between us. I flex my hips a little and the feeling of our cocks rubbing together is enough to make me cry out.

"Fuck Jay, you feel so good."

"Touch me." He pleads.

I sit back on my heels and grab the bottle of lube, drizzling a little over his cock. I take him in my hand and tug gently a few times before moving my hand to my own cock. I lean forward, resting my weight on my left elbow and gripping both of us in my right hand. I stroke us both at the same time and I'm so close to losing my shit already. I have to let go and sit up again, squirting more lube on my fingers. I lift his legs and place his feet on my thighs and then push his knees out, effectively opening him up to me.

"You ready?" I ask and he nods enthusiastically.

I smear some of the excess lube against his hole and love the feel of him shivering against me. I gently insert first one finger, slowly rotating it around, and when I feel his muscles relax I insert another and then another until he's ready for me. When I remove my fingers from him to roll on the condom he moves one of his hands to his cock and the other underneath him so he can continue to finger himself. I just stop and stare for a moment.

"That's so hot." I tell him before gripping my cock and swatting at the fingers in his ass. I love seeing his hole pulsating in anticipation and I don't hesitate as I slip the head of my cock into him. He gasps and I halt my movement, giving him a moment to accommodate to my intrusion.

"I'm good. Good. Keep going." He says.

"Oh fuuuccckkk!" I say, grinding my teeth together as I slide the rest of the way into him. "Tight. So fucking tight."

I slowly pull out, about halfway, and then quickly press back into him. I continue these short, shallow thrusts until I can't stand it anymore. I push his feet off my legs and drop down so I can wrap my arms around his shoulders and penetrate him fully. He plants his feet on the mattress and grabs a handful of each of my ass cheeks, pressing me into him.

"I never… Damn." I grunt, sinking my teeth into the meaty part of his shoulder. "Can you feel that, Jay?"

"I feel it. I feel you, Mase. Oh shit." Jasper moans, rubbing his hand along my head, making me shiver and lose my rhythm.

I kiss him, trying to convey what I'm feeling in this moment, "I've never felt this way, Jasper. I'm scared."

"Don't be scared, Edward. Do you believe in fate, destiny, that one perfect soul mate made specifically for you?" Jasper asks me.

"I never did until now." I confess, my chest constricting.

Jasper reaches between us and starts to pump his cock in synchronization with my thrusts. I speed up, he speeds up. I swivel my hips, he rotates his hand. I start pounding into him because I can't take it anymore, I've been teetering on that precipice for a while now and I need my release, but I need him to cum more.

"I'm so close, baby. Please tell me you're close. Oh God! Please." I plead as I wrap myself around his body.

"Close. Don't stop." He tells me.

I increase my pace and change the angle of my thrusts just a little and his cries let me know that I am hitting him in just the right spot.

"Please. Pleasepleaseplease." I beg, sweat dripping down my chin onto Jasper's neck.

"Yes. Oh fuck, Edward. Yes. Yes!" He wails and I can feel the warmth of his cum shooting out between us at the same time that his muscles start to flutter and constrict around my length, pulling my orgasm right out of me.

"God! So… Fuck, Jasper. Fuck. God!" I sob, burying my head in his neck as I continue to thrust erratically into him.

He rubs my head, my back, and my shoulders as we try to catch our breath and calm our rapidly beating hearts. We both hiss and shudder as my sated and limp cock slips from inside him. I sit up and pull the condom off, tossing it into the trash between the beds. Jasper is rubbing his palms soothingly up and down my thighs. I take a moment to just stare at him, and he stares back.

I take his hands and kiss each palm, "That was… That was… The best I ever had, Jay."

"Mmm… Yeah, it was. I never knew it could feel like that." He tells me, linking our fingers together and pulling me back down to him where we kiss slowly and passionately.

"What do you want, Jasper?" I ask, resting my forehead against his.

"You." He tells me with zero hesitation.

"You have me." I tell him. "But what happens after tonight, what happens when you go back to Texas and I go back to Michigan?"

"Shhh… We'll work it out, handsome. Later. I just want to enjoy the rest of our night together. We'll worry about the heavy shit later. Ok?" He reassures me, kissing my forehead, my eyes, my nose, my chin and finally my lips.

"Ok."

**)*(**

The next three months before graduation were filled with all night phone calls, Skype sessions and random weekend journeys back and forth across the country. I love you's were shared on a hot, balmy April night in Lubbock. Graduations were attended. Parents were introduced. And finally, at the beginning of June, Jasper, Emmett and I traveled together, along with our families, to New York City to attend the NFL Draft.

"_With the first pick in the 2012 NFL Draft, the New England Patriots select Edward Masen, Quarterback, University of Michigan."_

_._

_._

_._

"_With the fourth pick in the 2012 NFL Draft, the Pittsburg Steelers select Emmett McCarty, Offensive Tackle, University of Michigan."_

_._

_._

_._

"_With the fifth pick in the 2012 NFL Draft, the Green Bay Packers select Jasper Hale, Tight End, Texas Tech."_

In an odd, and in my case lucky, turn of events, the Packers traded Jasper to the Patriots nine days later. And then, with only two hours left until the trade deadline, the Patriots acquired Emmett from the Steelers. We went on to have a stellar season, 14 – 2. We beat the Saints in the Superbowl. I was named Rookie of the Year. Emmett and Rosalie got married and are expecting a baby girl. And Jasper and I are as strong as ever in our relationship. Life couldn't get any better if you ask me.

**)*(**

**A/N: Thank you to the hosts of this contest and all the participants. Thank you to the readers and reviewers. And thank you to my beta. **


End file.
